


Anyone Here?!I'm not able to move!

by AbeReiko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeReiko/pseuds/AbeReiko
Summary: The myth appears when one day I got online as usual,mind filled with things to do later,check servant,go fishing.When all these works were done,my friends should be suited and we would all go challenging A12S. Without thinking more, I pressed "w" to control my character——A cute Lalafell,to go forward.Strange things happened,as I realized my character stood steady,even when I kept pressing keyboard.Is it broken?I opened twitter and texted a few words,it seemed nothing was broken.But when I returned FF14,I was still not able to control my character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fan fiction on AO3,and my first time try to write in English.I doubt my expression,hope there ain't much foolish mistakes:3)  
> I wish you enjoy reading it and I'll be glad to receive comments and discuss with me.

As you can see I'm totally a geek.I used to spend about 8 hours a day crawling on my desk with computer.Usually I throw myself directly to the games FF14 as soon as I turn on the screen.I divide my day averagely into 3 parts,attending to class,sleeping in bed,and playing games,in some case with less class,I might play far longer than expected.  
What's my life online?Well...It's kind of a hard question to answer,cause most of the chances that I enter the game may simply because "I wanna see how much I earned by selling items" or "what did my servant bring me".Then I'm gonna spend hours wandering in Eoruzea. Otherwise,I'll run some quests ,join others for hunting,or just stare at my lalafell with love till the end of the world.  
Though sometimes I do feel guilty about wasting too much time playing.  
The myth appears when one day I got online as usual,mind filled with things to do later,check servant,go fishing.When all these works were done,my friends should be suited and we would all go challenging A12S. Without thinking more,I pressed "w" to control my character——A cute Lalafell,to go forward.  
Strange things happened,as I realized my character stood steady,even when I kept pressing keyboard.Is it broken?I opened twitter and texted a few words,it seemed nothing was broken.But when I returned FF14,I was still not able to control my character.  
I tried a while,check backpack was still available,so was armors and weapons,but actions like disassemble or fix couldn't be completed successfully.It seemed that every action require moving would fail,including walking.  
I regretted checking so at once,cause I got an item with 98% durability and I CAN DO NOTHING!That nearly drove me crazy.  
Anyone who is normal would get panic at that situation,so was I.  
I switched to SHOUT and texted:  
"Hello anyone here?!Help me!I cannot move!"  
Players replied quit soon.  
"What happened?You've got a broken keyboard?"  
"I really don't know,my keyboard is alright."  
Or what tool did you think I used to chat with you?  
"Then you mean you've got trapped?Just scroll."  
"No,I mean,I can't control my character!"  
"Well that's complex..."  
"Dude have you called for custom service?"  
"Em... I might try it later."  
"Exactly."  
"Relax,it's just a slight bug,it will be OK quit soon."  
Yeah,I hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

As you can see I'm totally a geek.I used to spend about 8 hours a day crawling on my desk with computer.Usually I throw myself directly to the games FF14 as soon as I turn on the screen.I divide my day averagely into 3 parts,attending to class,sleeping in bed,and playing games,in some case with less class,I might play far longer than expected.  
What's my life online?Well...It's kind of a hard question to answer,cause most of the chances that I enter the game may simply because "I wanna see how much I earned by selling items" or "what did my servant bring me".Then I'm gonna spend hours wandering in Eoruzea. Otherwise,I'll run some quests ,join others for hunting,or just stare at my lalafell with love till the end of the world.  
Though sometimes I do feel guilty about wasting too much time playing.  
The myth appears when one day I got online as usual,mind filled with things to do later,check servant,go fishing.When all these works were done,my friends should be suited and we would all go challenging A12S. Without thinking more,I pressed "w" to control my character——A cute Lalafell,to go forward.  
Strange things happened,as I realized my character stood steady,even when I kept pressing keyboard.Is it broken?I opened twitter and texted a few words,it seemed nothing was broken.But when I returned FF14,I was still not able to control my character.  
I tried a while,check backpack was still available,so was armors and weapons,but actions like disassemble or fix couldn't be completed successfully.It seemed that every action require moving would fail,including walking.  
I regretted checking so at once,cause I got an item with 98% durability and I CAN DO NOTHING!That nearly drove me crazy.  
Anyone who is normal would get panic at that situation,so was I.  
I switched to SHOUT and texted:  
"Hello anyone here?!Help me!I cannot move!"  
Players replied quit soon.  
"What happened?You've got a broken keyboard?"  
"I really don't know,my keyboard is alright."  
Or what tool did you think I used to chat with you?  
"Then you mean you've got trapped?Just scroll."  
"No,I mean,I can't control my character!"  
"Well that's complex..."  
"Dude have you called for custom service?"  
"Em... I might try it later."  
"Exactly."  
"Relax,it's just a slight bug,it will be OK quit soon."  
Yeah,I hope so.


End file.
